


Always, and again

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Always, and again [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Hotel night!” Brendon chirps, inserting herself into the middle of the cluster of people and bags in the lobby. “I call Spencer!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always, and again

**Author's Note:**

> Always-a-girl genderswap porn for [](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/profile)[**disarm_d**](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/), because I love her. Names unchanged because Spencer is a girl's name anyway, and there are famous women named Evan and Kyle now, so whatever. Think progressive.

“Hotel night!” Brendon chirps, inserting herself into the middle of the cluster of people and bags in the lobby. “I call Spencer!”

“Like you have to call me,” Spencer huffs, rolling her eyes. Brendon just grins, and Spencer is maybe still a sucker for that grin, because she only catches herself smiling like a moron when she sees Ryan’s look of amusement.

“Really, rooming with Spencer? I never would have guessed,” Ryan says, and it’s dry but there’s no bite to it. Spencer would know if there were. She punches him in the shoulder anyway, just on principle.

“We’re going to have pillow fights and paint each other’s fingernails,” Spencer says over Ryan’s monotone “Ow,” plucking the keycards out of Zack’s hand, one for her and one for Brendon. “Girls’ night.”

“You’re going to have sex,” Jon corrects, his tone familiar and mournful. “Hot lesbian sex. Without us.”

“Ew,” Ryan and Spencer say in unison, and then glance at each other. “Don’t talk about Ryan watching me have sex,” Spencer says seriously. “I won’t be able to get turned on all night.”

“Yes you will,” Brendon says, and when Spencer looks she has her eyes half-closed, lashes drooping in a way that she’s been coached on by a hundred professional photographers who fell in love with her eyes half a second after they fell in love with her mouth. Her hand slides over her flat stomach, pinkie finger brushing her ridiculous spangled belt. “I’m irresistible.”

“Pack it up,” Zack says, with the weary experience of someone who’s been wrangling Brendon for years. “I’m walking you to your rooms, and then you have the night off. Meet me in the lobby tomorrow at eight.”

“Ugh,” Brendon says, distracted from her brief eyelash-flutter of seduction by the mention of early morning. “Can’t we do soundcheck from our rooms? From our soft, warm beds?”

“That’s not soundcheck, it’s an interview,” Zack says. “And no, I need you dressed and ready, in the lobby, by eight. If I let you phone it in from the rooms, we’d never get anything done. And you two,” he orders, pointing a warning finger at Brendon and Spencer, “Aim for seven-thirty.”

Brendon pouts, but someone has to be the responsible one, and Spencer has proven that it can’t be her. She used to be a good influence, back in the day. Now she wakes up with Brendon wrapped naked and supple-skinned around her, wriggling around until Spencer kisses her, and after that first glimpse of Brendon in the morning, hair falling in her eyes and hips raised and smile bright and unfettered, Spencer is a goner. She’s smart enough to know her own limitations.

Zack walks them to their door, stalwart and outwardly unaffected by the fact that Brendon already has her hand tucked surreptitiously into Spencer’s back pocket. Spencer tries to act casual and pretends Ryan doesn’t catch her blush. It’s just, it’s Brendon. There’s no way Spencer is going to start the night off on a bad note by telling Brendon not to get handsy, which would likely provoke quite the tantrum, and besides, she kind of likes that Brendon can’t stop touching her. Even when they’re going to be behind closed doors in a matter of minutes.

The minute the door falls shut, Spencer finds herself being pulled around by her belt loops, with a split-second of warning before Brendon jumps and wraps slender legs around her waist, the two of them staggering off-balance a step so that Brendon’s back hits the door with a solid wooden thunk. Brendon’s mouth is warm and her lips are dry, with just the faintest hint of strawberry lip balm when Spencer slides her tongue out to taste.

“Fuck me,” Brendon says, running her tongue along Spencer’s lower lip. “Fuck me against the wall.”

“Jesus,” Spencer says, slightly breathless. Brendon has both hands fisted in her hair, pulling hard. For someone so tiny, Brendon is surprisingly strong. “We have a bed, for once. How about I fuck you in that?”

“Bo-ring,” Brendon sings, but she ruins it with a giggle, vibrating warm and soft against Spencer’s lips. Spencer shifts slightly, getting a better grip on Brendon’s hips, and their kisses turn slow and languid, tongues pulsing against each other in the same rhythm as their hips.

“Hey,” Spencer murmurs, after catching and reluctantly releasing Brendon’s lower lip with her teeth. “I bought you something.”

Brendon’s whole face lights up, her legs tightening in excitement around Spencer’s waist. “Yeah?” she says, jittering a little bit. “Is it a sexy present?” Her eyebrows waggle, delighted and suggestive all at once. Spencer laughs.

“Why don’t you get naked and we can find out,” she suggests, and nearly loses an arm when Brendon immediately wriggles free and drops to the carpet.

Brendon strips her shirt over her head, tossing it over the armchair in the corner while she hops around trying to toe off her shoes. Spencer unbuttons her own plain black blouse, and by the time she finishes with the buttons, Brendon’s shimmied out of her skin-tight jeans and peeled off her bikini-cut panties. They don’t match her bra, being lilac with little flowers on them, but they look good against her skin.

Spencer spends a brief moment wishing she was with someone who could occasionally take their time, letting her undress them or tantalizing her with a slow striptease. Then Brendon bends over to take off her socks, and Spencer curses herself for ever wishing for such a stupid, idiotic thing.

She doesn’t catch Brendon quite before she starts to rise, but she closes her hands over Brendon’s hips when she’s no more than halfway up, pressing her crotch against Brendon’s round, bare ass, and Brendon goes obligingly limp, dropping down again so that she’s folded in half and pressed against Spencer from the waist down. Spencer squeezes her hips and rubs the fly of her jeans along the crack of Brendon’s ass, her exposed vagina, and Brendon’s soft little moan drifts up from around her ankles.

“Going to fuck you,” Spencer says, and Brendon makes another sound of eager agreement. Spencer runs her hand down – up – Brendon’s spine, forcing her to bend even further before she finally relents and takes a step back. Brendon stays put, vibrating in place until Spencer says, “Get on the bed,” and then she nearly trips over her own feet in her rush to throw herself on top of the covers.

Spencer takes her time undressing, shrugging the shirt from her shoulders and unzipping her jeans. Brendon watches her with dark eyes and legs spread, propped up on her elbows for the best view. She shifts her weight when Spencer reaches back to unhook her bra, holding herself up on one elbow while her other hand slides between her legs to rub in slow circles.

“In a rush?” Spencer asks, eyebrows raised as she slides the bra down her arms and off. Brendon bites her lip, shaking her head, her gaze lingering on Spencer’s breasts and belly.

“Just warming up,” Brendon says, her smile tugging her lip free of her teeth. Her fingers dip and curve between her legs, teasing at the folds there. “Getting myself ready for you.”

Spencer’s breath hisses loud in her ears. Brendon’s eyes don’t leave hers, dark and hungry. Spencer slides her thong down over her hips and steps out of it, one leg at a time. Her breasts sway heavily as she leans over, nipples already taut and eager.

Brendon isn’t wearing anything but her bra, because she knows Spencer likes when she leaves that on, likes her tiny, pert breasts encased in lace. She’s wearing the black one, stark against her skin and thin enough for Spencer to see the outline of her hard nipples, pushing impatiently upwards against the fabric.

Brendon stops touching herself and moves her hand away when Spencer comes over to crawl over her on the bed, leaning down for a kiss. Brendon strains upwards to meet her, her hands gripping Spencer’s arms. She smells like sex, like she’s wet and ripe for Spencer’s hands, her mouth, and when Spencer lets her weight sink down to settle on top of Brendon she can feel the slickness smear in a wet trail down her thigh.

Brendon is sharp angles where Spencer has always been lush curves, but they fit together easily, Brendon’s jutting hipbones against Spencer’s soft belly, her slim fingers finding the heavy curves of Spencer’s breasts. Spencer’s nipples drag against the lace of Brendon’s bra, prickling heat fueling the slow curl in her stomach.

“Want to fuck you,” Spencer says again, a whisper this time. Brendon spreads her legs wider in response, her hips arching upwards in supplication. She gasps when Spencer bites just below her collarbone on the left side. “Do you want it now?” Spencer asks, brushing her lips over the reddened mark. “What I bought for you?”

“Yes,” Brendon answers immediately, her fingers plucking loosely through Spencer’s hair, the other hand still cupping Spencer’s breast. “Yes, please.”

Spencer rolls out off the bed, ignoring the little thrill of Brendon’s hands automatically reaching after her, and pads over to her travel bag. She pulls the plastic bag out of the smallest front pouch (the only place Brendon wasn’t likely to go looking for something and stumble across it) and dumps the contents out into her hand, holding it up for Brendon to see.

Brendon looks simultaneously amused and delighted. “What _is_ that?” she asks, sitting up on the bed to examine things further. Her hair is already tousled around her head, flyaway and mussed. Spencer wants to pull on it.

“It’s a vibrator in the shape of a tongue,” Spencer answers, crawling back onto the bed. She turns it over and lets Brendon investigate, her lips twitching helplessly as if she doesn’t know whether to laugh or be turned on. “You like vibrators, you like tongues.”

Brendon does laugh then, the sound bubbling up high and bright. “Best of both worlds?” she asks. The vibrator is cherry red and gleaming, and when Spencer had first seen it, the first thing she’d thought was _Brendon._

“Why don’t we find out?” Spencer suggests, and Brendon promptly lies back down, spreading her legs for Spencer to settle between them. She has her hands on the pillows beside her head, watching alertly, and Spencer recognizes all the signs of Brendon on good behavior when she sees them.

She fits the batteries into the little compartment with a minimum of fumbling, and flicks the switch to test that she has them in the right way. The vibrator rumbles to life in her hand, buzzing against her fingers, and Brendon automatically spreads her legs a little wider, watching.

She doesn’t use it right away. Brendon can take a lot, often with no real preparation leading up to it, but Spencer likes to make sure Brendon’s ready, to reassure herself that they’re both going to enjoy whatever it is they’re doing. She starts with slow kisses, this time, Brendon’s face tilted obediently up to receive them. Two of her fingers rub between Brendon’s legs, sliding in the slippery wet heat of arousal. Brendon makes a little noise, request or permission, and Spencer pushes them in, feels Brendon arch her hips to accept them. She slides in all the way to the knuckle, and Brendon adjusts, changing her posture just enough that Spencer can move in and out easily.

“Do you want it?” Spencer asks. Her thumb rubs over the switch without flicking it on.

“Yes please,” Brendon answers, best behavior still even though her eyes are laughing, dancing. Spencer turns it on and teases it against the cradle of Brendon’s pelvis, and with the first touch to her clit Brendon arches forward into Spencer’s hands, fresh warmth gushing over Spencer’s fingers.

The vibrator curves, curls like a tongue, fits like a lover over Brendon’s clit. Spencer tries it like that, nestling it against Brendon’s hot skin, and then she tries using it more like a tongue, rubbing the tip back and forth. Her fingers crook gently; not moving in and out, just reminding Brendon that she’s there, and she finds a combination of the two that has Brendon’s thighs straining, muscles tight and anxious.

“Spencer,” Brendon gasps out, hips bucking in an attempt to get more. “Spencer, Spencer.”

Spencer kisses her, soothes her with the touch of her tongue, and presses the vibrator in harder when she feels Brendon start to relax. Brendon’s teeth close down on her tongue, and she whimpers, her hips starting to gyrate on Spencer’s fingers.

The tip of the vibrator is buzzing against Spencer’s fingers, the flat of the tongue curled around Brendon’s clit. She tries moving it down a little, teasing Brendon open with it, and Brendon tilts her hips up to receive it, letting Spencer slowly push it inside her.

Brendon is starting to sweat, the salty smell thick in Spencer’s nostrils and mixing with the scent of her arousal when Spencer moves back, sliding down Brendon’s body to between her legs. She rocks the vibrator a little, making room for it beside her fingers, and drags it in and out slowly, experimentally. Brendon’s hips rise off the bed for a brief second, yearning, before she breaks and the words tumble out over top of each other. “Please,” she begs, her ass bouncing once, twice off the bed. “More more more.”

Spencer leaves the vibrator where it is and touches the tip of her tongue to Brendon’s clit. Brendon keens high in her throat, pushing up against Spencer’s tongue, and she tastes sharp and tangy and almost sweet, like she’s been eating fruit. Spencer teases her, wiggling the tip of her tongue against Brendon’s clit, and a second later Brendon’s body goes still and tense before exploding, her voice bouncing off the bare hotel walls as she cries out. Spencer retracts her tongue but leaves the vibrator, working it in a little further along with her fingers until Brendon finally shudders and squirms, trying to get away.

Her fingers are a sticky mess. She thinks about washing them, and then decides she wants them back inside, surrounded by pulsing wet heat. Brendon moans softly when she pushes them back in, but doesn’t object, and Spencer curls them gently to feel Brendon twitch and clench around her with the aftershocks.

“Can you go again?” she asks, and Brendon nods, her eyelids heavier than usual, pupils swallowing her irises. Spencer moves up and kisses her, leaving her fingers where they are, her other hand tangling in Brendon’s hair to direct the angle of the kiss. Brendon sucks on her tongue, sluggish and grateful, and Spencer slides her sticky fingers out and in again, pushing them deeper, swallowing Brendon’s low moan.

The clasp of Brendon’s bra is at the back, so it takes Spencer a minute to get at it one-handed, even with Brendon arching up to help her. She works the hooks loose and tugs the bra down in the front, leaving the straps over Brendon’s shoulders, pulling just enough that Brendon’s nipples peep out above the scallops of black lace.

“Beautiful,” Spencer says, because she never gets tired of saying it and she doesn’t think Brendon will ever get tired of hearing it, and Brendon sighs softly, her chest arching up toward Spencer while her shoulders relax back into the pillow. Spencer nuzzles her nipples, chasing one when it hides behind the flimsy material of the bra, coaxing it out again so that she can close her lips around it. Brendon makes agreeable noises, her fingers lightly petting Spencer’s hair, and inhales sharply when Spencer sucks the nipple through her teeth.

Brendon’s hips start moving again, tiny controlled bucks up into the heel of Spencer’s hand, and she says breathlessly, “Spencer, please.”

Spencer suckles her breast, holding Brendon steady while her other hand keeps working, teasing a third finger into the slippery heat of Brendon’s body. There’s lubrication smeared over Brendon’s thighs, the back of Spencer’s hand, the bedcovers. It’s easy enough to move once she pushes in, and Brendon works with her, rolling her hips until Spencer has three fingers deep inside. Brendon’s breasts are small enough that Spencer can get nearly all of one inside her mouth, and she pulls again with her teeth, feels Brendon shudder and clench around her.

Spencer can feel the heat from Brendon’s clit on her hand, but she doesn’t touch it yet, still sliding her fingers in and out in slow, deep strokes. Her little finger wiggles against the other three, testing, and Brendon’s eyes go wide. “Take it,” Spencer whispers, and Brendon nods, tilting her hips up and holding still as Spencer sinks a fourth finger into her body.

It’s much harder to move now, her motions restricted, but it gets easier every time she pushes in as deep as she can go, her fingers twisting to corkscrew in to the last knuckle. Brendon holds still for the first few strokes, letting Spencer have her, but after a while she relaxes into it, her hips rolling in tiny, fluid circles. Spencer praises her with her mouth, licking Brendon’s nipples above the lace until her breath goes ragged and pleading, until Spencer’s fingers twist in the right way to bump against Brendon’s clit and she whimpers.

She moves, then, drawing her hand out sticky and soaked, Brendon’s breath expelled in a long, slow rush. Brendon is pliant enough for Spencer to move her where and how she likes, scissoring their legs together and sliding forward until they nearly meet, arousal smearing across their thighs. Her knee presses up against Brendon’s side, and Brendon’s leg hitches high over her hip, trying to pull her in closer. Brendon inhales when Spencer sinks her fingers back in, in one long smooth push, and then Spencer wiggles forward the last few inches and bumps their clits together, her thumb moving between them to rub wetly back and forth.

Brendon starts off soft, but she gets loud, her breath rasping and choked on pleading whimpers as Spencer grinds them together. Her body puts up no resistance now, letting Spencer fuck her deep and strong, her hips rocking with every thrust. Spencer thinks she might be close enough to come, but she doesn’t want to yet, so she puts more pressure on Brendon’s clit, hears the sound of her whimpers rise in pitch and volume as a result. She pulls her thumb away then, ignores Brendon’s moan of disappointment and works her hand faster, pushing and twisting between Brendon’s swollen labia.

“Will you keep taking this for me?” she asks, over the sucking squelch of her fingers pushing into Brendon’s body again and again. “If I ask you? Just this?”

Brendon’s eyes are dark and half-wild, but she nods, her hair rustling against the pillows, and Spencer ducks down to bite her nipple, sharp and quick, hearing Brendon’s cry of surprise before she kisses her fiercely, sucking on Brendon’s tongue until she’s given up all attempt at kissing back, just lying bared and open letting Spencer have her. Then Spencer pushes her thumb down again, hears Brendon cry out again and whispers fiercely, “Come now, come for me,” and feels the flood of wet warmth gush over her fingers in waves as Brendon writhes helplessly beneath her.

She keeps rubbing Brendon’s clit with her thumb, even after she feels the last shudders tremble through Brendon’s body, knowing that at this point Brendon can usually go straight from two into three without it being too much. She’s not trying for that, not really, but she likes feeling Brendon go soft under her thumb, her whole body slowly sinking back into the embrace of the mattress as she relaxes and lets Spencer do what she wants.

She pulls her hand out slowly, and Brendon contracts around her in little hiccups of movement as her fingers slide slowly free. Her fingers are soaked, slick enough that she could just push back inside if she wanted, maybe all the way until Brendon’s eyes glazed and her mouth dropped open and slack. She considers having Brendon lick them clean, holding them up to her mouth until Brendon opens up and takes her in, sucking until her skin is damp and clean. She wants Brendon’s mouth doing other things, though, the sharp stab of want throbbing between her legs, so she trails one finger down the slippery crack of Brendon’s ass, already slick with lube, and slowly pushes against the pucker of muscle she finds there.

Brendon is surprised, she can tell, but acquiescent, her body opening up and taking it when Spencer insists. Her breath hitches when Spencer starts fucking her there, too, sliding in and out with less ease than before, forcing her to stretch and relax.

If she had a strap-on right now, she would fuck Brendon everywhere there was to be fucked, fuck her open and wide until she was exhausted, begging for relief. She tells Brendon, her mouth moving over Brendon’s skin, pressing soft kisses against Brendon’s flat, tense stomach while she finger-fucks her ass. “Make you suck me,” she says, laying another kiss over Brendon’s navel. “Get me wet so I could fuck you,” another kiss, lower down, trailing her lips over the light trail of hair leading downward. “Then I’d fuck you again, fuck you here,” her finger twisting in emphasis, and she can feel Brendon pushing out, trying to take her deeper.

Her thumb rubs over Brendon’s clit, lazy sweeps, until Brendon opens her mouth and whispers, “Please,” and Spencer knows she isn’t asking to come. She pulls her finger out, the friction a long slow drag, and braces her hands on the headboard, moving forward until she’s straddling Brendon’s face.

Brendon licks at her slowly and lovingly, tracing her lips and swirling at her entrance, licking up the lubrication that’s gotten everywhere, trickled into the crack of Spencer’s ass and her pubic hair and down her inner thighs. She gives head like she loves it, sloppy and messy and wet, and Spencer’s breath speeds up as Brendon sucks on her clit for a few seconds before plunging her tongue back inside.

She lets Brendon fuck her with her tongue until she gets close, and then she unclenches one hand from the headboard and fists it in Brendon’s hair, pulling hard until she stops moving and goes still, mouth open wide so that Spencer can rub herself back and forth over Brendon’s tongue. She rides Brendon’s mouth hard, her hips jerking more and more frantic, and barely feels Brendon swallow a second before she comes, noise forcing itself up out of her chest and over her parted lips. She pulls Brendon’s hair harder to keep her in place, grinding down on her tongue until the last spasm shudders through her and it becomes almost too much. Then she stills, breathing hard, bracing herself against the wall until she recovers enough to see straight. Brendon’s tongue flickers out, soft and gentle, cleaning her up even though she’s still sensitive and her clit twitches when Brendon’s mouth brushes it.

They’re both a mess now, sweat trickling between Spencer’s shoulder blades and Brendon’s face glistening wetly. Spencer kisses her anyway, tastes herself a little sour on Brendon’s tongue, and rolls to the side when Brendon wriggles closer into her arms, their legs twining lazily together.

Brendon’s fingers pluck at her skin, touching her breasts, her back, her ass. “I want you again,” she says, in the tone of a confession, her breath soft on Spencer’s face. “I always want you.”

Spencer kisses her, slow and deep, sucking out the sound of Brendon’s whimper before she whispers, “We’ve got all night.”


End file.
